


It's a Stone

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Based on a Super Mario World scene, please don't ask.





	It's a Stone

(Lumpy is watching TV.)

TV: We now return to the Adventures of Lifty and Shifty.

(Lifty runs up to Shifty; Lifty is holding a stone that looks like a football.)

Lifty: Hey, Shifty! Look what I made! (shows him what he is holding)

Shifty: (points at the stone) It's a stone, Lifty. You didn't make it.

Lifty: (shakes his head) It's a football, I chiseled it!

Shifty: (backs up) Well, what are you waiting for? Throw me a pass!

Lifty: It's even official size!

(He throws the stone at Shifty, but Shifty falls backward due to the weight of the stone.)

Lifty: ...But not official weight!

Shifty: (seeing stars) Todokete setsunasa ni wa...


End file.
